Llamas De Pasión
by Princess-Dark-Angel
Summary: Un bombero sexy le salva la vida a una chica ...pero ella se quedará en su casa hasta que encuentren algún familiar de suyo que se haga cargo...¿qué pasara si dos almas jóvenes se chocan? ¿La diferencia de edades importa? ....SasuSaku...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente hermosa!!!!**

**Cof cof se preguntaran que hago publicando un nuevo fic en vez de actualizar Giro Al Destino verdad?? n.nU pues…a petición de mi querid´sima nee-chan Angel Kirei lo estoy publicando mi nee-chan escogió este fic entre los otros 5 que tenía xD aunque también publicaré otro cuando tenga el capi uno completo xDD**

**Bueno espero que les agrade!!!!**

**Bueno creo que ya es innecesario ponerlo porque es obvio pero en fin! Demosle el gusto a las personas que quieren leerlo: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen desgraciadamente!!! TT si así fuera le pedíria consejos a mi nee-chan Angel Kirei de que hacer con Sasuke y Sakura xD….y sería para mayores de 15 años xDD!**

**Nee-chan te quiero mucho!!!! Ya que este fic es de tu agrado va dedicado a ti!!! **

**TODO el fic es dedicado a ti gracias por ser tan buena nee-chan ,hablar siempre conmigo,unirte al club d "quiero que uchiha Sasuke Me De Clases de Anatomia" xD y muchas cosas más!!!**

**TQM for ever nee-chan eres una excelente escritora!!!!!!**

**Sigue así!**

**Y actualiza pronto tus fics xD!!**

**Espero me dejen review si??!!!**

**Onegaiiiiiii!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Corro mientras lloro…busco a mis padres ente las llamas que incendian la casa, no sé como ni cuando comenzó el incendio yo solo estoy aquí buscando a mis padres y cada paso que doy siento más cerca de el fuego y siento que me falta el aire por tragar tanto humo..casi no veo nada mis ojos están llorosos, los encuentro al fin los encuentro están en la cocina tirados….me acerco a ellos trato de hacer que reacciones pero me doy cuenta de que están muertos…y lloro y no sé que hacer ya me siento débil empiezo a caerme pero siento una mano sostenerme por el brazo y sacarme de allí entre sus brazos..Logro distinguir la figura de un hombre de ojos azabaches y cabello negro con una piel clara y una vestimenta de bombero…escucho el agua de las mangueras que terminan con el incendio de mi casa…mi hogar… ya no puedo más y me desmayo…

Pasado un buen rato me despierto…

Recuerdo todo y lloro…

-Tranquila…-oigo la voz del joven que me salvo

-Tus padres….murieron por asfixia…¿tienes algún familiar?-

Negué con la cabeza los únicos familiares que tenía estaban en Nueva Zelanda y ni siquiera los conocía

- Hmp…ya veo relajate…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sakura….-contesté entre lágrimas…

-¿Tu edad?-

-17 años…-conteste aún llorando…

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke jefe de bomberos y tengo 21 años…-

-Bien Sakura…lo siento mucho…me temo que tendrás que ir a un orfanato-

-No, por favor no-lo mire con la mirada suplicante…lo que menos quería es quedarme en un orfanato…

- Hmp Sakura…no tienes opción…-

-Por favor no…-suplique de nuevo

-Esta bien…mira…te quedarás conmigo hasta que encontremos algún familiar tuyo que se pueda hacer cargo de ti ¿de acuerdo?...solo deja de llorar….no soporrto ver llorar a las mujeres….-

-S-Sí gracias….-no era que me quisiera quedar con él pero..cualquier cosa era mejor que un orfanato

Me dio una pastilla con un vaso de agua y me los tome….

Después me llevó a su carro y de allí a su departamento vivía en un edificio…en el tercer piso…

Abrió la puerta con sus llaves y me condujo hasta una habitación

-Aquí te quedarás ….descansa ahora…-me ordenó

No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para discutir con él, ya no quería llorar así que me recosté en la cama y a los pocos segundos…me quede dormida…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó el capítulo uno xDD si lo sé los capítulos cortos me caracterizan demo como dijo una personita muy especial para mi! (sí nee-chan eres tú xD) Lo bueno viuene en envase pequeño…lo que me ha dado una idea para otro fic xD a escribir se ha dicho! **

**Espero sus review!!!!**

**Por fis!!!!**

**Estan en todo su derecho de exigir capítulos más largos!!!!!**

**En Especial tu nee-chan! Porque este fic está dedicado a ti xD!**

**Byeeee**

**Por fis dejen review!!!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Apariencias

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hola gente linda! Como estan? Espero que no esten enojados n.nU…disculpen la demora es que ya estoy en parciales y necesito estudiar ToT! Entiendanme! **

**Gracias a toda la gente que dejó reviews en el capítulo uno!! Son un amor de personas espero les guste el capítulo!**

**Nee-chan sigo esperando actualización de "Tú y mis circunstancias"….**

**Y Nee-chan espero un review largo como el de el capítulo 1 0!!**

**Ya sabes que todo el fic es dedicado a ti! 0!!**

**En cuanto al club de "Quiero que Uchiha Sasuke me de clases de Anatomía" nos va muy bien xD solo que el pobre Sasuke ha tenido que viajar mucho para "dar sus clases" xD felizmente es millonario y se paga solo el pasaje xD**

**Bueno si alguien se quiere unir la inscripción está abierta y es gratuita 0!!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capi 2!!**

**Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un review!! Onegai!!**

**Bueno sin más eh aquí el capi 2!! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Llamas De Pasión**

**Capítulo 2:**

Rayos del sol atraviesan mi ventana bostezo… me levanto pesadamente ¿dondé estoy? Esta no es mi cama… este no es mi cuarto…esas no son mis cortinas …todo es blanco…me pasa un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda esto me recuerda a esas habitaciones donde encierran a las personas con problemas mentales graves…solo me faltaría una de esas camisas de "Me quiero mucho"…Ah..mi cabeza….recuerdos…Fuego, miedo,humo,padres tirados en el suelo, chico salvandome,padres muertos,orfanato, Uchiha Sasuke…..casa….cama…… y todo vuelve a atormentarme…y lloro..vuelvo a llorar …estoy sola...

Un paso…

Dos pasos…

Tres pasos…

El sonido de una puerta abriendose….un hombre con el pecho desnudo y con una toalla al rededor de la cintura...un momento..UN HOMBRE CON EL PECHO DESNUDO Y UNA TOALLA ALREDEDOR DE LA CINTURA …sonrojo….siento arder mis mejillas…y luego la oscuridad…me había desmayado..de nuevo .

Alguien moviendome…

-Sakura…-escucho una voz masculina pronunciar mi nombre

-Sakura…-de nuevo …

Alguien tomando mi hombro e intentando despertarme…

Despierto…

-Sakura…hora de desayunar…vistete…-

_-"¿Este tipo no tiene corazón o qué? Ayer perdí a mi familia ,mi casa,mi ropa…y al día siguiente él solo viene y me dice: ¿ hora de desayunar vistete?...pero no puedo hacer nada…esto es mejor que un orfanato…además seguro no vive solo tendrá una hermana o una esposa o tal vez tenga hasta hijos…_

-Te compré…algo de ropa..está en ese armario…-señaló uno grande

- Gracias…-solo pude decir eso ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarme…

-Hmp…-salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta..

Me levante y me cambié….nada sería igual… sin embargo ese hombre…no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad? después de todo me había llevado con él en lugar de dejarme a mi suerte en un orfanato…

Bajé pesadamente las escaleras…

-Tu desayuno…-dijo señalando la mesa mientras leía el periódico

-Gracias…-murmuré

-El velorio de tus padres es hoy…también habrá un entierro…mañana…-dijo sin quitar la vista en el periódico

Intenté no llorar pero las lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas…lloraría en silencio...Delante de este hombre al que no le interesó en lo más mínimo…

Dejo de llorar siento una suave tela pasar por mis ojos…un pañuelo…sostenido por Uchiha Sasuke…el jefe de bomberos…

-Tranquila…- dijo él

-Gracias…-pareciera que no sabía decir otra cosa o que no la diría pero se me vino algo a la mente y pregunté.

-Pero…el velorio y el entierro…-intenté decir

-Yo me haré cargo de los gastos…- sentenció fríamente

- Gracias…-nuevamente la misma palabra…

- ¿Vives solo?- pregunté al no notar más tazas de café en la mesa

-Hai…-

-Sasuke….-

-¿Qué?-

-Lamento causarte tantos gastos…-

-No hay problema…dinero no me falta... ahora voy a salir Sakura…tengo que ir al trabajo…-

-¿Cómo jefe de bomberos?-

-No,eso es solo voluntario…soy empresario y cuando hay un incendio soy bombero…-

- Ah…ya veo…-hasta ahora no había notado su traje empresarial

Y salió temprano…y no lo volví a ver hasta la noche …llegó cansado llegó a las 8:00 p.m y también llegó frustrado.. y no supe que hacer…

-¡Maldita sea!- rompió un jarrón

-¡Estúpido Itachi!-otro jarrón…esta vez de porcelana

-¡Te detesto imbécil!-golpe contra la pared

-¡ Maldito hermano mayor!...¡Siempre me haces sufrir! ¡Me destrozas la vida! ¡Me quitas todo!-

-Maldita sea…y yo sigo siendo el estúpido que solo sigue tus ordenes…-se dejó caer en el suelo se desordenó el cabello

-S-sasuke…-logré decir

-……-silencio…no me dijo nada¿me habría escuchado?

-Sasuke yo…-intenté pensar en algo que decir…

-Vete a dormir sakura…es tarde…-se fue sin mirarme hasta su habitación y la cerró de un portazo…No era que me quisiera meter en sus asuntos…pero…quería ir a ver que le pasaba …me sentía ¿preocupada?...bueno claro..es normal..es él quien se encarga de mi ahora…ahora que no está mi familia y que no tengo familiar que me ayude…así que decidí ir a ver si podía hacer algo por él…

Subí las escaleras cuidadosamente…asegurándome de que no me escuchara,caminé hasta su puerta y la abrí cuidadosamente…lo que vi me dejo desconcertada…¿sería él realmente Uchiha Sasuke?...estaba sentado en un escritorio solo con la luz de una lámpara que había sobre este y se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio murmurando frases que no alcanzé a escuchar estaba a punto de entrar cuando…

-Quieta ahí Haruno…-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno he allí el capítulo 2!!**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado!**

**Nuevamente gracias a toda la gente que dejo review en el capítulo 1 son lo máximo gracias de verdad!! 0!! Los amo!!**

**Dejenme review onegai!!**

**Bye**

**Bye!**

**Cuidense!!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**En cuanto Giro Al Destino… n.nU haré todo lo posible por actualizarlo el fin de semana o antes si me es posible!!**


	3. Capítulo tres

Holis

**Holis!** **Cómo están?? perdón por la demora ToT! Pero ya está aquí el capi tres de Llamas de Pasión! Como siempre dedicado a mi nee-chancita Angel Kirei!**

**Aún espero actualización de "Tú Y Mis Circunstancias!" **

**Como siempre gracias a las hermosas personas que me ejan un review los amo!! Son los mejores O!! Gracias por todo su apoyo!!**

**Espero el capi sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews!! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Quieta ahí Haruno…-

Sentí como se tensó mi piel y como mis piernas tambaleaban

-¿Qué rayos quieres aquí?-

-ah...Sasuke yo….ah…-no sabía que decir

Y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación…

- Sasuke… ¿te sientes bien?-

- No…-

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Vete a dormir…-

-Sasuke…ahora tú eres mi familia…y me preocupas…-

-…-silencio total

- Te lo contaré…-

-¿El qué?-

-Ya que te preocupas te diré lo que me pasa…-

-¡Hai!-

- Verás yo tengo un hermano mayor…-

-¿En serio? –

-Sakura no interrumpas….-

-Gomen…-

-Bueno él siempre ha sido mejor que yo en todo mi familia le quiere más que a mi, mis padres lo han recomendado para cualquier cosa a él antes que a mi, mi ex-novia a la cual amaba con toda mi alma se acostó con él y me dijo que estaba conmigo nada más para acercarse a Itachi…y ahora en la reunión se decidió que yo solo manejaré siete empresas y él las restantes-

-Siete empresas es están bien-

-Mi familia tiene más de 500 empresas…-

-Gomenasai…no lo sabía…-

-No importa…eso es todo lo que me pasa…lamento si te asusté por llegar así y romper todo…olvidé que estabas aquí suelo desquitarme así…-

-Este bien no importa, después de todo es tu casa-

- Lo sé…-

-Si no te molesta Sakura…quisiera dormir un poco…-

-¡Hai!-salí de la habitación

-_"Vaya que ha pasado por mucho…aunque nunca he pasado por eso de cierta forma entiendo su dolor…"-_pensé

-_"¡Ya sé! Mañana le prepararé el desayuno será una forma de agradecimiento"-_

Me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente…

Me levanté temprano a prepararle el desayuno le hice tostadas con mantequilla, café, ensalada de frutas y huevos revueltos y me dirigí hacia su habitación con intención de despertarlo

Toc Toc Toc

-Sasuke…despierta…-

-…….-silencio total

-Sasuke….-

-……-nada

-Sasuke….-

Sonido de una puerta abriéndose…

-Mmmm Sakura…- se desmayó.

Si se hubiese caído al suelo hubiese tenido oportunidad de llamar a un médico pero…

-Ah!!- se cayó encima mío su frente chocado contra la mía y su cuerpo encima del mío…podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro….

-S-Sasuke…-intenté despertarlo moviéndolo un poco

-…-nada

-Sasuke…..-

-….-nada de nuevo

Intenté quitármelo de encima pero no pude es decir yo tenía 17 y el 21 y él tenía un cuerpo musculoso…

Oí el sonido de la puerta abrirse… ¿No había dicho que vivía solo? …bueno eso no importaba ahora pero ¿Quién sería? ¿Si nos veía así que pensaría? Oh por dios esto no era NADA bueno

-TEME!! Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de una de las empresas ¡¡TEMEEEEEE! –decía una voz chillona mientras subía las escaleras

-Ahhhhhhh!!- grito el muchacho que estaba subiendo, un rubio de ojos azules, al vernos a Sasuke y a mí

-¡¡TEME PEDOFILO!! ¡Deja a esa niña en paz! ¡ Teme no sabía que tú eras así como has caído tan bajo teme!- Gritaba desesperado corriendo hacia nosotros…

-¡¡Teme Maldito degenerado suéltala ya!!- dijo agitando a Sasuke

-Dobe…¡¡Se puede saber por qué rayos estás agitándome?? –

- ¡Teme degenerado! ¡Te estabas aprovechando de esa pobre niña!-dijo señalándome

-¿nani?-contestó Sasuke con un tic en la ceja

-¡Teme pedófilo no te hagas el loco yo te vi!-

-Dobe…ella es Haruno Sakura…la rescaté de un incendio y ahora vive conmigo hasta que alguien de su familia se haga cargo de ella…-

-¡Ah! ¡Datte Bayo que bueno eres teme!-

-Hmp…bueno Naruto ya vamonos-

-Sí tenemos mucho trabajo ¡Datte Bayo!-

Ya volvemos Sakura…

Se fueron y escuché el sonido de la puerta…bueno tendría que comerme yo el desayuno

_**¡¡Kimi Wa Aishiteru Sasuke!! ¡¡For ever and ever!! ¡¡You are the best!! ¡¡ I love you with all my alm and with **__**my entire hearth!! **__**For ever in love of you!! **_(Bueno este es mi separador de Escenas o para poner cunado ya es más tarde o,aparte de expresar lo que siento TwT)

Eran ya las 8:00 p.m y veía la televisión y de pronto escuché el sonido de una bala pasar…pasó por delante de mi rostro muy cerca de él ,después escuché el sonido de la puerta queriendose abrir…tagué saliva e intenté moverme pero fue en vano…estaba paralizada…

-Jajaja ya verás Uchiha nos desharemos de ti!-

-Jefe no está aquí lo vi con Uzumaki hace un rato..-

-¡Pero como! La televisión está prendida-

-Jefe hay una chica allí…-

-Ah! Así que el Uchiha tiene novia eh? Jajaja ya verás Uchiha..tu novia nos servirá para vengarnos…-

Se acercaron a mi y me rodearon eran cuatro hombres…

-Hola lindura…Despidete de este mundo…-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno que tal les parecio? Me dejan un review?? O! Por fis!! Así me animo a escribir más esta vez escribí tres páginas!! Wiiiiiii!!

Cof cof para mis lectores de Giro Al Destino una humilde disculpa por el retraso ToT les juro que en estos días estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo!!

Reviews Por fis!!

Bye

Bye

Se cuidan Mucho!!

Los amo!!


	4. Capítulo 4: Preocupación

Una sonrisa maliciosa…

**Hola gente hermosa!!**

**Gomen**

**Gomen**

**Gomen**

**Gomen!!**

**Por la demora en serio no fue mi intención es k he estado en una situación muy problemática jejej n.nU**

**Perro ya estoy aquí con un capi nuevo!!**

**Espero**

**Sea de su agrado!!**

**Los amooooooooooooooo!!**

**P.D: Giro al destino será actualizado el próximo fin de semana**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una sonrisa maliciosa…

Un disparo……

Dos disparos……

Tres…….

Sangre…mucha sangre…mi sangre…toda ella sobre el sofá…, y mi cuerpo con tres balas cada una de ellas más cerca de mi corazón…una más y sería mi fin…estaba resignada…no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

-Jajajaja mírala es tan frágil…tan débil…una bala más y estarás muerta belleza…-

- Descuida Pronto verás a Sasuke jajajaja-

Y de pronto se oyó una puerta abriéndose una persona entrando…

- ¿Uchiha? Vengo a dejarte un informe de nuestro contrato… ¿Uchiha estas allí?- una voz masculina se oyó

- ¡Maldición Jefe mátela ya para poder huir!-

Cerré los ojos…resignada a recibir el último disparo que se llevaría mi vida…no era tan malo…después de todo…vería a mi famila ¿no?...

Oí a uno de ellos jalar el gatillo…no sentí el disparo…

-¡Maldición! ¡Jefe larguémonos de una vez!- y pude oírlos huir…

Sin embargo…no recibí el último disparo...hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y ver a quien le cayo…Un joven de ojos blanquecinos cabello largo y marrón se sostenía el brazo sangrante…

- Rayos…se me escaparon…- y dirigió su mirada hacia mí…

- Maldición…-me cargó en sus brazos ( n/a: T-T k envidia!!) y salió corriendo del lugar hacia un hospital…de al entrar me desmaye ya que había perdido mas o menos un litro de sangre…

-Enfermera!-gritó el hombre y entregó a Sakura

La enfermera la llevo a sala de operaciones y allí se pasaron más o menos dos horas para luego llevarla a la sala de reposo.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente… mi imagen era bastante lamentable…estaba llena de vendajes.

-Oe… ¿Cómo te sientes?...-escuché decir a mi salvador que se encontraba mirando por la ventana

- vi…vi...va y m...m...ejor g...gracias a…a ti….-tartamudee...bueno…el dolor no me dejaba hablar…

-Humph! Eso no tiene importancia… Dime ¿Qué rayos hacías en casa de Uchiha-sama?-

-_"Que desconsiderado…a las justas puedo hablar y me obliga a contestar...en fin"…-_pensé

- Como sea mejor descansa…-dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta

- E-espera…-dije con un hilo de voz-¿Puedo… saber tu nombre?-

- Hyuuga…Neji Hyuuga….-Dijo sin mirarme y retirándose por la puerta

Diablos…y ahora que haría… ¿Sasuke vendría por mí? Lo que menos quería era causarle gastos…rayos…ahora me mandaría al orfanato…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Naruto Y Sasuke-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡¡Teme vamos por Sakura-chan y comamos una pizza vamos ya trabajaste mucho!!-decía el rubio jalando a su amigo por el brazo que seguía mirando unos proyectos en su computadora

- Hmp….Como molestas Dobe ya te dije que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…-

- ¡¡Ándale Teme no seas malito, me muero de hambre!!- decía el rubio jalándolo aún más fuerte

- Dobe…-dijo el Uchiha con tic en el ojo, su amigo realmente lo irritaba

- ¡¡Vamos Teme, con razón no tienes novia andas todo el día en esa porquería tecnológica Dattebayo!!- dijo el rubio jalándolo

- Dobe….-volvió a pronunciar el Uchiha esta vez con un aura de maldad alrededor suyo

-¿T-teme?- dijo Naruto con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

-Teme no me hagas nada te juro que bromeaba por mi santa madrecita que bromeaba no me mates tengo cinco esposas y veinticinco hijos que mantener Dattebayo- dijo el rubio con ríos de lagrimas corriéndole por el rostro

-¿Cinco esposas y veinticinco hijos?- Dijo Sasuke con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza

-Je je je- rió Naruto muy apenado- Lo que la desesperación hace decir je je je-

- De acuerdo Dobe…-dijo el Uchiha cerrando su laptop último modelo (n/a: ¬¬ claro como el sí puede comprarse… T-T!!)

- Vamos a comer algo con la Haruno…-

- Síííí , Arigato Teme sabía que dirías que sí!! Vamos rápido por Sakura-chan!!- Dijo Naruto arrastrando a su amigo hacia la salida

-¡Dobe puedo caminar solo!- gritó el Uchiha

-Pero eres muy lento Teme…-replicó él tirándolo en su auto

- ¡¡A toda velocidad Dattebayo!!- Gritó el rubio y empezó a conducir a una velocidad impresionante

- ¡¡Llegamos Dattebayo!!- Gritó el rubio emocionado

- Hmp…-dijo el Uchiha tranquilamente y luego subió a su apartamento

- Sakura, ya volví….-dijo el Uchiha abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, mas no obtuvo respuesta

-¿Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto entrando en el apartamento

- El Uchiha se dirigió hacia la sala y al ver el sofá lleno de sangre abrió los ojos de par en par y se mordió el labio inferior

-¡¡Maldición!!- gritó el Uchiha

- Teme que te…-dijo Naruto mas al ver el sofá entendió lo que ocurría

El celular del Uchiha sonó y este contesto y luego de hablar unos segundos salió disparado hacia su auto jalando a Naruto con él

- Teme, Teme espera espera ¿ A donde rayos vamos?- dijo el rubio algo asustado

-Sakura está en el hospital…-dijo este sin más…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el hospital-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Haruno Sakura Por favor…-dijo el Uchiha a una enfermera

- Habitación 513…-contestó esta

Camino lentamente hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta, Naruto iba junto a él mas iba callado y pensativo, no era normal que su amigo se preocupara por alguien…

- Sakura…-dijo el uchiha al verla

Abrí los ojos lentamente al escuchar su voz

- S…Sasuke…G-gomenasai…-

- Hmp…que tonta eres…¿Quién te hizo eso?...-

- No lo sé…-contesté casi sin aire

- Hmp…descansa…-

- De acuerdo…-dije cerrando los ojos

Uzumaki entró por la puerta bastante sonriente

- ¿Qué Pasa Dobe?-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Weno allí esta jejeje k mala hize sufrir a Sakura T-T! pero ya veran k fue con un buen propósito D!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!!**

**Dejen un reviewsito si?**

**Gracias! Y hasta el próximo capítulo!!**


End file.
